Druids in Camelot
by MaxR
Summary: When two young girls come accross knights of camelot being ambushed by bandits they step in to help. However when they accompany the knights back to Camelot they get the shock of their lives!
1. Bandits

**This is my first ever Fanfic so be nice to me, I hope you like it and please reveiw ~MaxR**

* * *

**Chapter one – Bandits (Sarah)**

The sound of horses' hooves and raucous laughter reaches us through the trees as we move silently along the top of the gully. We both wear dark clothes, blending in with our surroundings completely. Curious about the sounds, I move quiet as ever to the edge and look down the steep sides of the gully. There I see two men on horseback, both wear silver chainmail and bright red cloaks with a gold emblem.

_Rachael? _I call in my mind, she moves to my side instantly and silently even though she hurt her leg a few days earlier.

We are always picking up injuries, that's just part of living on the move. Rachael has a slight limp that you would only really notice if you knew her as well as I did and I wear a bandage over my wrist, though that's really more for disguise than because I'm injured.

_Sarah!_ Calls Rachael in my mind, pulling me out of my thoughts. _They're not who I think they are, are they? _She sounds stunned.

_That depends, if you think they are jesters then probably not, if you think they're knights of Camelot then yes, I think so._

_They're supposed to be unbeatable._

_Well, there's a bandit camp up ahead, if we follow them we might get to see how good they really are._

_They aren't being very careful, are they? They should have at least noticed some signs of the bandits even if they haven't seen us. They can't be _that_ good. I bet we could beat them._

I ignore her idle speculations, I am watching the knights. One has ebony coloured hair, the other's hair is golden, but both wear it down past their ears and could do with a shave. They look strong and happy and I can just make out the tips of two sheathed swords at their waists.

We follow the knights along the gully, hurrying to keep up with the horses. Soon I am sure we have passed the boundary of the bandit's camp, yet no one is around. I catch Rachael's beautiful dark eyes that I have always been jealous of and I don't need our powers to know that she is thinking the same as me.

The knights reach the main camp and are unable to miss the signs of bandits any longer, for one thing there is a tent blocking their path forwards. They dismount from their horses and look around.

'Bandits?' asks the darker haired man quietly, I can see now that he is the smaller of the pair. The other man nods and they draw their swords with stealth, moving back to back almost as quiet as us.

_Sarah! _Rachael's familiar voice comes as a hiss in my mind. I look at her and she nods to the other side of the gully where a branch is swaying gently in the breeze. I look back at Rachael, confusion clear on my face. She rolls her eyes at me, _There's no wind._ She thinks at me. But if there is no wind, what is moving that branch? In the moment it takes me to reach this conclusion the bandits attack.

They pour from every direction, I even notice one jump out of a bush, sword swinging. I count them, ten, twenty, thirty, maybe more. I feel Rachael's thought before it has it has truly formed in her mind.

Two knights against thirty odd armed bandits.

I focus on the knights and I see that they truly are great fighters, they protect each other's backs in the way that Rachael and I do, chopping down man after man, but no one can win a fight against so many opponents.

I watch as one of the bandits, a large man wielding a heavy looking axe, manages to slice the fair haired knight's shoulder before the other knight runs him through.

I move without thinking, pulling my bow from my shoulder and drawing an arrow from my quiver. In my mind I see Rachael copy me and I open my mind completely to her, it is how we fight best, as of one mind, in perfect synchrony.

I fire arrow after arrow bringing down four bandits before dropping my bow and quiver next to my pack and sliding down the embankment towards the fight, drawing my sword from its sheath as I go. One bandit with an eye patch sees me coming and heads towards me but he has fallen with an arrow in his chest before he has taken three steps. I cut down two more men as Rachael slides down after me, she has dropped her bow and quiver too but still wears her pack on her back. I wink at her before starting to do what we do best.

We twirl through the fight, back to back, bringing down every man that comes in reach of our swords. No body touches us, we are deadly. I stick my sword through a man to look around and find that not only is he the last standing bandit, but to find that Rachael also has her sword through the same man as me.

_Call that a half each, shall we?_ I say in my mind.

_Ok, thirteen and a half, then. _She replies._ You?_

_Fourteen and a half_. I answer smiling.

_Cheat. _Is her only reply. She hates losing.

We turn to see the knight staring at us in awe.

* * *

**So thats chapter one I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more to come hopefully soon but i wanted to put this up in time for christmas and the last episode of merlin *sob* please review it would mean alot to me ~MaxR**


	2. Knights

**Here is Chapter Two, I hope you like it, i should mention this story is set between series 4 and 5 also the name in brackets is the person telling the story for the chapter, so this chapter is from Sarahs point of veiw. Enjoy ~MaxR**

* * *

**Chapter two – Knights (Sarah)**

'So much for the unbeatable knights of Camelot' I smirk.

'I have never met anyone who fights like you two before' says the dark haired knight. 'I don't doubt you could give Arthur a run for his money.'

'Thank you, sir knights, but we could not dream of beating the king.' I tell them.

The other knight smiles, 'Arthur's really not as good a fighter as everyone believes, even Gwaine here beats him half the time.'

'Yes but I am an unbelievably awesome fighter.' Says the dark haired knight, 'As my very rude friend here said, I am Gwaine and this is Leon. We are knights of Camelot and it seems we owe you thanks.' I can see now that they are both handsome, especially the dark haired one, Gwaine, he has very soft looking bouncy hair and a few days stubble which suits him immensely.

'I am Sarah' I tell the knights, 'This is my friend Rachael.'

'May we enquire as to why two beauties such as your selves are out in the woods at this time, apart from saving helpless knights?' asks Gwaine.

'We are travelling to Camelot.' I begin, 'Our village was burnt down. Our parents are dead, we are searching for my brother, he left the village a week before the fire and we have been searching for him ever since.'

'We were heading to Camelot to search for him.' adds on Rachael.

'You should come with us.' Says Leon, 'We need to get back to Arthur and tell him of this attack anyway.'

'We would love to accompany you.' answers Rachael and we both smile.

'Good, we might need you to protect us.' says Gwaine with a wink.

'We just need to grab our bows and packs from the top and then we'll be ready to go.' I tell them.

They look at the side of the gully and laugh, my pack is just visible at the top of the extremely steep gully.

'You'll have to go around, there's no way you could get up there from this side.' Gwaine nods agreement to Leon's words but I just smile at Rachael as she says 'Watch and learn boys.'

I reach down to my boots and pull two long daggers from them, turning to Rachael I see she already has her daggers in hand. She turns away to face the wall of the gully and raises her left arm behind her head, aiming at the wall. She moves like lightning, her hand flies over her head and the dagger leaves her grip, imbedding itself half way up the wall. She repeats the movement for her other dagger and for both of mine, they form a straight line up the side of the gully and I smile. _You've been working on your aim._ I say, impressed.

She ignores me but I see a smile in the corner of her mouth, 'Your turn.' _Don't muck up._ She jibes me.

_Would I? _I ask her innocently.

She pretends to think for a second, _Hmm… Yes._ I smile and take a step back.

I run at the wall as fast as my long legs can carry me, my dark blonde, messy hair whips my face. I must look like I am going to run straight in to the wall but I don't. When I reach the base of the wall a jump, grabbing the lowest dagger which holds firm in the wall, and I swing my body around the dagger to reach the next one, my feet finding purchase on the first. I swing from the second dagger to the third, then the last one and over the top of the gully.

I pick up my pack and the two bows and quivers and sling them all on my back, approaching to the edge.

Gwaine and Leon are still staring, open mouthed at where I disappeared. In my mind I see Rachael replaying their reactions for me and I laugh out loud.

I step off the side and slide down with perfect balance, pulling out the daggers as I go. I land on my feet and hand two of the daggers back to Rachael, slipping mine back into my boots. Rachael and I stroll over to the horses trying to suppress our laughter at the knights' gormless expressions.

'You two coming or not?' I shout over my shoulder to the knights. As they walk towards us slowly, still looking stunned, I hear Gwaine saying 'I knew there was something different about those two.'

If only they knew just how different we really are.

* * *

**So there you are, chapter two. There will be more excitment to come so please review it means alot to me xxx ~MaxR**


	3. Camelot

**Here is chapter three, less happens in this chapter but i tried to make it funny, please reveiw and tell me if i was succesful :D ~MaxR**

* * *

**Chapter three – Camelot (Rachael)**

Gwaine and Leon lead us through the castle, it did not take long to ride back to Camelot and the knights were good company. We pause at a wooden door and Leon knocks.

'Enter.' Commands a regal voice. Leon opens the door and we all follow him into the room.

'My lord.' I hear Leon speak as I take in the room's finery. The room is as large as my house was when I was growing up, though it was really more of a hut than a house. There are tapestries hanging over the walls and a huge double bed sits to one side. In the centre of the room is a carved wooden desk and sitting at the desk is a shiny haired, well built, handsome man. As I absorb the appearance of the man who can only be Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, he speaks.

'Leon, Gwaine? Why are you back so soon, and what happened to your shoulder?' the king stands from his desk.

'Bandits, my lord, at least thirty of them. They attacked us on our patrol.'

'Thirty? But how…?'

'We were rescued, my lord. If it weren't for these two lovely ladies here we would be dead. My lord may I introduce Sarah and Rachael. And this is the king of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.' Leon introduces the king to us although I, at least, have already figured this much out.

'It would seem I owe the two of you a great debt. My knights are as brothers to me and I would hate to lose them. It is a great honour to meet you.' Says the king, inclining his head to us.

'Thank you, my lord.' Sarah bows to the king and I know she speaks the truth. She hates bowing to people.'

'Will you be staying in Camelot?' inquires the King, 'I would be glad to offer you rooms in the castle.'

'Thank you my lord, we will be staying only long enough to search the city for my brother. We have been looking for him for a long time.' Sarah smiles shyly up at the king, though he is not much taller than her.

'It sounds as though you have quite a story to tell, why do you not tell us your tale over a meal tonight? I will throw a feast in your honour. Guinevere and the other knights shall wish to meet you.'

'Thank you again, my lord, we would be delighted to dine with you but please do not go to any trouble on our account.'

'It is no trouble for me. It's Merlin that will do everything. Speaking of Merlin where is he? If he's in the tavern again…'

Gwaine laughs at Arthur's words.

'What?' asks Arthur suspiciously.

'Didn't you give Merlin the day off?' he chuckles.

'I was joking! He didn't think I was serious, did he?'

'Probably, it's Merlin.'

'Leon when you go to see Gaius about your shoulder tell the clotpole to get over here. He has a feast to organise.'

I exchange a glance with Sarah, this is not how I imagined a king acting.

'Alright, Arthur, see you at the feast.' Leon speaks in the most informal way yet as he exits the room.

We all leave the room behind Leon and when in the hall I can't suppress my laughter anymore. As Sarah and I try to control our laughter the two knights just stand and watch. I notice Gwaine watches Sarah especially keenly and laugh even more, happy for her.

When we finally stop laughing Sarah turns to Leon, 'Are you going to the physician?' she asks.

'I need to get him to have a look at my shoulder.' Leon answers, nodding. 'Why?'

'Rachael's hurt her ankle, would you take her with you?'

I roll my eyes, 'I'm fine. Stop fussing.'

'I'll stop fussing when you stop making a noise when you walk.'

Gwaine looks confused, 'She doesn't make a noise when she walks, I've never heard anyone walk as quietly as her.'

'Exactly. You heard her. She normally makes so little noise she could sneak up on a mouse.'

I roll my eyes again , 'Fine I'll go see the physician, if that's ok?' I ask Leon.

'Of course. What about you Sarah? Do you want to come too?' He replies.

'I can take you round the city, help you start looking for your brother if you would like.' Offers Gwaine making me smile.

'I'd like that, thank you.' Replies Sarah making me smile even more.

'So if your brother's here where is he most likely to be?' enquires Gwaine.

Sarah and I answer in unison, 'The tavern.'

* * *

**There you go. Again please reveiw and tell me how im doing :P ~MaxR**


	4. Surprize

**Here is Chapter four, sorry its a bit short but please reveiw anyway :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if i did people wold not die and it would never end. EVER! **

**Enjoy :D ~MaxR**

* * *

**Chapter four – Surprize (Sarah)**

As Gwaine leads me across the courtyard I memorise my surroundings, the tall towers of the castle behind me, the villagers going about their busy lives but mostly the man by my side, his hair falls in his face and he brushes it back absentmindedly. He has beautiful dark eyes and long thick eyelashes to put any girl's to shame. I realise slightly late that he has been speaking as I stared at him.

'Pardon?' I ask politely.

'I said, apart from drinking, what will your brother be doing if he is here in Camelot?'

'Eh, I'm not sure. He's strong, maybe working for a blacksmith or something. His real skill is fighting though, he's the one who taught Rachael and me, well him and our friend Michael, though we've learnt a bit more about fighting on our travels. Tavern brawls mostly.'

Gwaine snorts, 'The man who taught you to fight is someone I would try to stay on the right side of. Talking about blacksmiths there's Elyan, the Queen's brother and one of the other knights. Hang on, I'll introduce you.' He jogs over to the two knights who have just entered the courtyard opposite us. The knight facing me has a dark complexion, short haired and smiling. The other knight has his back to me but I can see that he is huge, he has short hair as well and he wears chainmail with no sleeves.

As Gwaine approaches him the tall man turns, and I freeze.

* * *

**So there you are! Sorry again that its a bit short but i'll try to get the next chapter (which wll be longer) uo very soon :D ~MaxR**


	5. Reunited

**Told you i'd be quicker with this chapter. Its longer too :D Thanks to everyone who reveiwed you are awesome. Keep the reveiws coming. Hope you like this chapter Enjoy :D ~MaxR**

* * *

**Chapter five – Reunited (Sarah)**

Even from this distance there is no mistaking that face.

Gwaine is speaking to the two knights and I see the tall man look over at me. His mouth falls open in a perfect circle and he starts moving towards me, ignoring his friends. Gwaine and the knight who must be Elyan follow him, obviously confused by his strange behaviour. When the tall knight comes within earshot he speaks.

'Sarah'

'Perce.' I breathe and fling my arms around him. His arms surround me in a bone crushing bear hug and I hold him tight, never wanting to let go. He smells exactly the same as he did the day he left, if a little more like soap than hay.

When we finally break apart I turn to see Gwaine and Elyan looking extremely confused. Percival chuckles at their expressions,

'Gwaine, Elyan, may I introduce my baby sister Sarah.'

Gwaine opens his mouth, closes it again then says '_This_ is the brother were searching for? _Percival_ is your brother?' then he turns to Percival, 'You have a _sister_?' He shakes his head, 'I should've known, good fighter, strong, most likely to be found in the tavern, how did I not get Percival from that? Or do you prefer Perce?' he enquires innocently.

'Hey Gwaine? If you _ever _call me 'Perce' ever again I'll tell Arthur what _really_ happened to Gwen's favourite vase. Understand?' threatens Percival.

'Be nice' I tell Percival, elbowing him in the ribs.

'Alright, but how are you alive, I heard the whole village burned down and everyone died.'

'A few of us escaped the flames, our whole family is dead though.' I tell him sadly, then I smile, a thought has occurred to me, 'Come with me.' I order him pulling his hand towards the castle, then I stop and turn back to the other knights, 'Which way is it?'

Gwaine smirks, 'Come on, I'll show you.'

As we are lead through the labyrinth of corridors Percival tells me about his life as a knight of Camelot, with regular inputs from Gwaine and Elyan I get a good picture of my brother's life here and I am pleased for him.

A little while later we reach a wooden door next to a plaque that reads 'Court Physician'.

'We are going to see Gaius?' asks Percival, confused.

'Not quite.' I reply as Gwaine knocks on the door and enters. I follow him through the little doorway and find myself in a cluttered room full of small bottles, books and things I have no name for. Standing in one corner is Leon, leaning against a wall casually, and in on the other side of the room an old man with long white hair, leaning over someone who I cannot see for the books in my way but who I assume is Rachael.

Leon nods at us when we enter and the old man who I assume is the physician, Gaius, straightens up.

'May I help you?' He asks politely.

'We brought a visitor for the patient' answers Gwaine, smiling with anticipation.

'What patient?' asks Rachael, coming out from behind the books. As she looks at us her gaze moves from me over Gwaine and Elyan and rests on Percival, my brother and my best friend stare at each other for a second, then Rachael screams. She darts off from beside the books and has her arms round Perce so fast I hardly see her move. For a second Perce is frozen, stunned, but then I see him tighten his hold on her, burying his head in her hair, murmuring her name softly.

I smile at them as Gwaine wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean into his side, in the best mood I have been in for as long as I can remember.

Eventually, when it is starting to get awkward for the rest of us, Percival and Rachael break apart. They turn to us, still holding hands, the biggest smiles I have ever seen either of them wear displayed on their faces.

'The only thing that could make this better is if Michael was here.' Says Percival but when he sees Gwaine's arm around me his smile fades to be replaced by his 'big brother' face.

'Gwaine, may I have a word?' he asks, his voice like stone.

'Still as over protective as ever, I see. Oh and if Michael was here, I wouldn't be.' I smile at Perce, wrapping my own arm around Gwaine.

'Still as stubborn as ever, I see, and what do you mean?' he replies, staring daggers at Gwaine while looking slightly confused.

'Long story, I'll tell you sometime but in the meantime leave Gwaine alone.'

'No offense mate,' cuts in Gwaine, 'but I'm more scared of her than I am of you.'

'Fine, but if you hurt my little sister I will kill you, deal?' asks Percival sweetly.

'Deal.' Replies Gwaine 'that's if there's anything of me left to kill after she's had a go at me.' He nods at me.

'If she cares enough about you to be hurt by you, she won't hurt you.' Rachael tells him.

I roll my eyes, '"She" is standing right here, and if you're going to get all mushy "she" is going to need a drink.'

_'You_ want drink?' asks Percival, 'You hate drinking.'

'Yeah well, we've been to pretty much every tavern in the five kingdoms looking for you, I had to drink something.'

'Maybe you and Gwaine have more in common than I thought, he's been in every tavern in the five kingdoms too.'

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you like who her brother is? I'll try to be quick with the next chapter but again please reveiw, they will help speed me along :P Thank you ~MaxR**


	6. Attack

**You're gonna hate me for the end of this chapter :P enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter six – Attack (Sarah)**

I float down the hall on Gwaine's arm, the four of us, Rachael, Perce, Gwaine and I, spent the afternoon in the tavern. Gwaine and I are fine but Percival appears to be steadying Rachael quite a lot, she gets drunk far too easily.

The two men both wear their usual chainmail and bright red cloaks but Rachael and I wear long beautiful dresses that the queen had delivered to the rooms we are to stay in. My dress is a dark green colour, Rachael's is a deep purple and both dresses have long flowing sleeves and high necklines that hide the fact that we are wearing our thin protective leathers under them. I have a short sword strapped to my thigh and my usual daggers in my boots, and of course I have my most powerful weapon, my magic, but I feel naked without my bow in my hand and my quiver bouncing on my back.

Rachael is better at archery than me, shooting is her talent, she can hit a rabbit from fifty meters easily. My main skill is with a sword, I am strong, how could I not be with Perce as my brother, if only I was stronger, then William might still… but I will not think of that day now. I will enjoy the feast being thrown in my honour and not worry about when I'll have to tell Perce. I smile up at Gwaine, I am tall but Gwaine is just that little bit taller, just as it should be.

I am wrenched back from my thoughts about Gwaine by the loud clanging sound of bells. I don't know what the sound signifies but the effect on Perce and Gwaine is immediate.

'Go back to your chambers, now!' yells Percival over the noise.

'Is that the warning bell?' asks Rachael.

'Yes now go back to your chambers and stay there!' Percival orders us and I see Rachael smirk, she knows how I react to being bossed around.

'Alright, we'll go back to our chambers and cower like the pathetic girls we are.' I say sarcastically, drawing my sword from my skirt, 'Likely.'

'Do you _ever_ do what you're told?' Percival asks me exasperatedly.

'No' I reply simply.

'Rachael?' he turns to her, pleading.

She just looks at him, her sword already in hand.

'They aren't going to stay out of it Percival, let's just get a move on.' Gwaine urges him.

Percival looks between us and grits his teeth, 'FINE! Let's go.' and he jogs out into the courtyard.

As we leave the castle behind us I hear screams and clashes of metal on metal. Arthur and Elyan are opposite us, conversing with a soldier with a nasty looking gash on his arm. Next to Arthur is a boy in a blue shirt and a red neckerchief. There is something about this boy, something different, something powerful, but I can't put my finger on what it is.

The injured soldier heads towards the castle and Arthur sees us and runs over, followed by Elyan and the boy.

'They snuck in to the citadel, they are fighting from within.' Arthur tells us immediately.

'Who?' asks Gwaine.

'Morgana.' Says Arthur and a shiver runs down my back involuntarily, I have heard of Morgana, but she herself cannot be here or I would sense her.

'Her army is ten times the size of ours and she has magic on her side.' adds Elyan.

'Where's Leon?' asks Percival but before anyone can answer him men in the chainmail and red cloaks that define them as knights of Camelot run into the courtyard with yells of 'Fall back.'

I hear more yelling and ever more men run into the courtyard, but these are no knights of Camelot.

With a cursory glance at Rachael we are off, running towards the men, swords swinging and as I fell the enemies of my brother's chosen city I begin to count.

Many men fall down at my sword, they fall at the feet of me and my friends who fight for their city, or possibly in Gwaine's case, just because they just can't resist a good old sword bashing.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch Percival knock a man out with his own sword, Gwaine trip a man over and Arthur fall at the hands of one of Morgana's men. The king lands on the ground, unconscious, and the man who knocked him out raises his word to deliver a fatal blow.

No time to think of a spell, I dive on top of Arthur, protecting him with my own body and I know that the blow meant to kill Arthur with hit me instead. I do not fear death, for I will die for a noble purpose. I wait for the final blow, knowing I will see my family again and I see thier faces, Mother, Father, ...William. I wait to join them in death, but the blow doesn't come.

* * *

**Hehe cliff hangers :P i know i hate them too, feel free to tell me how annoying i am in that reveiw you were just about to write :D**


	7. Escape

**Hehe, ok heres' the next chapter, sorry again about the cliff hanger in the last chapter :P **

* * *

**Chapter seven – Escape (Sarah)**

I look up in time to see my would-be murderer blasted off his feet by an unseen force. My "gift" as Rachael calls it pulls my gaze around to fall on my brother, standing a few feet away arm still outstretched.

'I was beginning to think you had forgotten you had magic.' I call over to him.

'Shh' he urges me, crouching down at my side, 'If anyone found out Arthur would have me killed, the practise of magic is forbidden in Camelot, I haven't used while I've been here.'

'Until now' I point out.

'Did you want me to let you die? Come on we need to get Arthur out of here.' He wraps his arms around the unconscious king and lifts him as easily as if he were a child. 'Get the others' he orders me and for once I obey him.

_Rachael?_ I call in my mind and she appears at my side almost instantly dragging a disgruntled Gwaine with her.

'Come on, let me go, it's been ages since I was in a good fight' he complains.

'What about this morning?' I ask bewildered.

'Exactly, a whole day!'

Percival rolls his eyes at his friend and I laugh before remembering we are in the middle of a battle. I quickly dispatch one of Morgana's men who was trying to get to Arthur and behind him see a familiar face.

'Merlin!' calls Gwaine, 'Come here.' Merlin manages to get to us without being stabbed or hit by anything and when he sees Arthur in Perce's arms he looks shocked, 'Where have you been? I thought you were dead' asks Gwaine.

'No need to sound so upset, I had to do something. What happened to Arthur?'

'Do what? And Arthur's fine, well, ish. He got knocked out and Sarah saved him' replies Percival.

'And you saved me so it's all good but if we don't leave now we're all going to die. So let's go!' I urge them all.

I look around, we are in a corner of the courtyard, in an alcove out of the way of most of the battle, there are mostly Camelot men nearby, though their numbers are decreasing rapidly. If we are to stand any chance at escape we must go now.

'Where can we go? Is there a way out?' I ask the men.

'There're the old tunnels, they're mostly shut up now but I think there's an entrance to one of them just across there' supplies Percival.

'Yeah, it  
goes under the castle and comes out the other side,' adds Gwaine 'leads out in to the darkling woods. There was this one time, I was completely smashed after a night in the tavern and'

'Not the time Gwaine.' Merlin interrupts.

'Right, sorry, come on then.' And he leads us out of our protective alcove.

Gwaine goes first clearing a path through the battle, both Camelot's and Morgana's men move out of the way of his madly swinging blades and I have to try not to laugh as Rachael and I protect Percival's sides as he carry's the king, Merlin bringing up the rear.

We manage to make it across the courtyard much easier than I had expected and Gwaine shows us through a hidden doorway, sealing it behind us.

We walk along the passage in silence, hoping no one saw us disappear and follows us, it is narrow and we are tightly packed as we walk along, around corners and down a steeply sloping hill. After the floor starts to level off I assume we are beneath the castle, although we cannot be beneath the giant caves we heard rumours of, large enough to house a dragon apparently.

I have an uneasy feeling as we walk and I'm sure it's coming from the boy, Merlin. There's something about him, something strange, powerful.

I trail my fingers over the walls as we walk, feeling the cold, rough callouses of the stone. All of a sudden there is nothing beneath the fingers of my right hand. I stop, dead and Gwaine walks in to me.

'Ouch, why have you stopped?' he asks.

'There's another passage here.' I tell them, feeling around.

'The passages used to go everywhere in the castle, most of them caved in and Uther declared them unsafe. Hardly anyone knows about them anymore, Arthur only told us in case they came in useful one day, and I guess they have.' Gwaine tells us, but Merlin shushes us.

'Listen'

I strain my ears to hear something but I hear only the slightly laboured breathing of my friends. I am about to speak when I hear it, footsteps, coming from the passage on our right. I draw my sword silently, as do Rachael and Gwaine, Percival allowing us to move in front of himself and the king.

I move forwards, just behind Gwaine, who approaches the corner of the passage, sword raised. The footsteps are closer now, just around the bend. Gwaine moves like lightning, he throws himself round the corner and stops, sighing with relief he lowers his sword.

'Leon.' He notices what his fellow knight has in his arms, 'Gwen!'

'I found her in her chambers, two men were trying to get her to tell them where Arthur was, I rescued her but she got knocked out. I couldn't carry her and fight so I headed for the passages.' He tells us. 'What about you?'

'Same thing really, Princess here got himself knocked out, Sarah saved him and Percival saved her, we found Merlin and decided to take Arthur and run. Pity, we're missing a good fight out there' answers Gwaine.

'Great, so we now have the king _and_ the queen, both unconscious and we're hiding in tunnels' sums up Rachael.

'Well then let's get out of these tunnels and make a plan,' says Percival, 'you know, before Arthur wakes up and kills us for losing his kingdom.'

* * *

**There you go, she survives and Percival has magic! Did you see it coming? Probably. Oh well. **

**oh by the way can you do me a favour? Scroll down the page, not far, see the box that says 'Type your reveiw here...'? Well type your reveiw there :D Thank you **


	8. Merlin

**Sorry it took a while to update. I'll try to be quicker with the next one, im just getting back to school and our lovely teachers are giving us tons of homework :(**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Merlin (Sarah)**

It took another half hour to find our way out of the passages and into darkling woods. The trees over our heads creak spookily in the breeze but I find it oddly comforting, I have spent so much time under the trees that it reminds me of other, happier, times. Times spent traveling with Rachael, camping in the woods or before, back at the village, when the four of us would go and pretend to be knights on a quest, fighting each other with sticks and sleeping around a fire in a clearing a few miles from home. Ironic that now we are with actual knights, proper swords and we don't have a home.

No one speaks as we walk along, Perce carrying Gwen and Gwaine and Leon carrying Arthur between them.

I watch Merlin's back as he walks ahead of me, considering the strange feeling I get from him. I have decided some of what this feeling means, that part is more common, it's the depth of it that is strange to me.

_Rachael?_ I ask hesitantly.

_Yes?_ She replies instantly.

_Is it just me or is there something strange about Merlin?_

_I don't feel anything odd about him. It's probably your gift._

_You overrate my 'gift'. _My power to sense other sorcerer's power is just that little bit more sensitive than most peoples. Every sorcerer can sense others powers to some extent I'm just a little better at it than most. _What about you Perce? Ever notice anything odd about Merlin?_

_No, I mean, I did wonder on occasion if he had magic but I decided he didn't. Why, do you think he does? _He answers my question.

_Oh he definitely has magic, it's how powerful he is that bothers me. He feels like a weak sorcerer at first but, I don't know, there's something else there. Like he's really a very powerful sorcerer but has hidden his powers somehow. I wouldn't doubt he can hear us now. Can you, Merlin?_

There is a pause and for a moment I think I am wrong, that he can't hear us and then _Yeah, I can hear you. I was extremely surprised to hear you had magic Percival. How did you hide it from me so well?_

_Try not using your magic. I find it works particularly well when you don't want anyone to know. _Replies Percival, a distinct tone of surprise in his voice. _So what is it about you that gives Sarah a funny feeling?_

_The druids call me Emrys, legend says that I am the most powerful warlock ever to live. But, you know, who knows if the legends are right. All I know is that I have been placed at Arthur's side to protect him and help him become the king that will unite Albion. _

_Oh... that's…. emm… So the most powerful warlock ever to be born has been making me stew for the last few years?_

_Pretty much. You have no idea how many times I have saved all of your lives._

_So while Arthur has been bossing you around, making fun of you, calling you a coward, making you do everything for him and us while we were on quests you could have just flicked your fingers and made him fly into a wall._

_Yep. That dollop head owes me his life time and time again and yet if he found out about my secret he would get my head chopped off._

_So all the story's Arthur tells us, about all his great victory's, that was all you?_

Merlin nods absentmindedly.

_Wow._ Percival seems to finally believe him.

'We should find somewhere to rest' calls back Leon.

'There's a clearing up ahead, we can stop there. Rachael calls back, completely undisturbed by the news about Merlin.

We all squint through the gloom to see the clearing, there is nothing there.

'There's no clearing up ahead. You're imagining things' Percival tells her.

I snort at this, exchanging an eye roll with Rachael, but all I say is 'We'll see.'

Sure enough, we soon come across the clearing Rachael mentioned.

The others are looking around and at Rachael, amazed, but Percival just smiles, 'I'd forgotten how good you are at that.'

'At what?' asks Gwaine, confused.

'The light on the branches, the way it shines. It can tell you the closeness of the trees, if you know how to read it. Rachael's an expert, if there's a clearing, she'll see it.'

'We all have out gifts' she says pointedly, winking at me.

I ignore her and set about making camp, 'We'll need fire wood, oh and Rachael?'

'Thirty-nine' she answers innocently. 'You?'

'Thirty-seven' I admit grudgingly, I hate losing.

'Still?' asks Perce. 'You must have started that game, what eight years ago now?'

'Game?' questions Gwaine.

'Of course 'still' Perce, and Gwaine, we compete to see how many victory's we can get each battle.'

'Huh?' Gwaine looks at me, confused.

'They see who can kill more bad guys in each fight.' Simplifies Percival.

The knights have set the king and queen down by the now burning fire. The five of us, Merlin having gone to get more firewood, sit down in a circle around the blazing flames. As we sit there a question that has been playing on the corner of my mind comes to my lips.

'Is Arthur thick?'

'Wh… wha… what?' splutters Leon as Gwaine throws his head back, roaring with laughter.

'To let Perce be a knight? He must be a bit.' At this Leon laughs too and Perce shoves me good naturedly.

'Well if he lets Gwaine be a knight he can hardly stop me being one.' He points out.

'Fair point' I smile at Gwaine who doesn't seem to mind the insult at all, 'So is Perce the only non-noble knight then?'

'No. Actually out of the four of us I'm the only one who even grew up in Camelot. Well, Elyan grew up here but he left as soon as he could.' Leon tells us.

'Is it strange for you? To train for years and then be stuck with peasants?' I ask jokily.

'Not really. It was a bit strange at first but these two and Elyan are some of the most loyal knights I have ever met.'

'Yes that's all very good' interrupts Gwaine, 'But are you going to tell us what we want to know or not?'

'What do you want to know?' I ask him, slightly confused.

'Embarrassing stories. About this moron.' He nods at Percival, 'What was it like growing up with him?'

'In one word?' I smile around at the knights, 'Entertaining.'

* * *

**There you go :D Hope you liked it. I am very proud of the next chapter so i hope you'll like it and i'll try to get it up soon. It will include stories of Percivals past one of which is sad the other quite funny. Please reveiw. More reveiws = Happy MaxR = Quicker updates :D **


	9. Past

**Here is the next chapter As promised it containes storys from Percivals past. Incidently im kinda proud of these stories so feel free to tell me how amazing they are even if you don't like them :P Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter nine – Past (Sarah)**

'I'm sure I could think of a few stories he would kill me for telling you.' I pretend to think hard.

'NO. Uh uh no way.' Perce is shaking his head glaring at me. 'Not that one, they'll never let me live it down.'

'Fine, not that one.' I frown. 'Okay I've got another one. One time the four of us,' I begin but Merlin, re-entering the clearing with an arm full of sticks, interrupts me.

'Four?'

'Yeah, me, Perce, Rachael and Michael.' I reply sourly, grimacing a his name.

'You said about Michael before.' Remembers Perce, 'is he….?'

'Dead? I wish, the lying traitor.' I reply, hearing the loathing in my own voice.

'Sarah, he was only trying to protect you.' reasons Rachael.

'Don't defend him! My baby brother would still be alive if it weren't for him!' I realise I'm yelling and try to calm down.

'William? But… Sarah tell me. Please.' Begs Percival.

I look up at him and nod, 'You deserve to know but it's not a happy story.'

'Fine. Rachael can tell them _after_ you tell me about William. Okay?'

I smile sadly at him, nod and begin.

'There were five of us living in our house. Mother, Father, Percival, myself and our little brother, William. He was only two years old, just learning to talk and walk and he was already the sweetest little boy anyone had ever met. Everyone loved him. There wasn't a person he couldn't make smile just by being near them. There was something in him that made everyone desperate to protect him, no matter what.

'It was night when they came, Percival had left the week before so it was just the three of us, me, Rachael and Michael, out training in a field a few miles from home. We saw them ride past, the people in the village used to call them 'hell-riders'. They were bandits on horseback, they rode through the surrounding villages a few times a year. They set houses on fire, tortured innocent people, took whatever they wanted, there was nothing we could do. They were too powerful. I had only seen the hell-riders from a distance before, and only twice, but I knew enough about them to know there was something different about these ones. They wore the clothes of bandits but they sat straighter, more disciplined. I found out later they were Cenred's men, though I never knew why they came.

'We ran after them, scared for our families, but by the time we reached the village it was too late. They had gone, and everything was on fire. Rachael ran to her own hut but I begged Michael to come with me, he had no family and I thought I could use his strength.

'As we ran we heard the screams of men, women, and worse, children. We leapt over a shape on the ground, the dead body of my neighbour, disfigured. He was younger than us.

'When we finally got to my house it was on fire, like the rest, but it was still standing. I called out and I heard my mother scream back. I could see her through the window, see was trapped under a fallen beam, my father's body lay next to her and she help a screaming William in her arms. When she saw me she smiled with relief, she called to me to come, to get William and save him. She knew it was too late for herself. She pointed me out to William and he stopped crying instantly. He knew I would save him, I always saved him.

'I ran for the door, I had to save him, I had to. But I couldn't move, Michael was holding me back. I yelled at him to let me go, I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. I did everything I could.' I can hear the begging in my voice, begging them to understand and I hate it, I should have been stronger. 'I couldn't save him.

'Rachael came along and got Michael off me, her own family was already dead. But it was too late. I had to watch my mother die in the flames, my baby brother call out for me, to realise I wasn't coming and to start to cry again. I had to watch my baby burn to death in that fire, all because of him. I could have saved him, I could have, if Michael hadn't been holding me back I would have. It was his fault, he as good as killed him.' The tears are running down my cheeks now. I see William's face every night, I hear him call out my name as he burns, begging me to help, but I am helpless. I pull my knees up to my chest, crying silently into them.

An arm surrounds me and I am cradled into a chest, by the feel of cold metal on my face and the stench of a tavern I know it is Gwaine. His chest rumbles as he asks Rachael about the other story, the happier one. I try to concentrate on her words, trying not to think of that day.

'I was about six years old' she begins, 'I was going to market with my mother. My mother was strong and fierce, protective of anyone, not just those she cared about. So when we heard screams, high pitched, child screams, she ran straight towards the sound, only stopping to tell me to run home. I ignored her and followed. The sound led us straight to a house, I knew the people who lived here, a husband and wife and their two children. The girl was the same age as me and we were forced to play together sometimes but we didn't really get on very well.

'My mother barged through the door and I followed her inside. There was the woman and the two children. I didn't know where the father was. The screaming child was pointing at the wall. It took me a while to realise what the source of terror was.

'Then I saw it, there, on the wall, was a…. SPIDER!' she finishes dramatically.

There is a pause for a moment where no one says anything, then Gwaine speaks, 'I'm sorry, but wasn't this supposed to be a funny story? So Sarah screamed at a spider, I thought this was going to cheer us up?'

I raise my head from my knees and look up at him, feigning annoyance, 'Oh and you just assume_ I_ was the one screaming?'

'Well if it wasn't you then… no!' Gwaine catches on looking over at Percival.

'I WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD! And the spider was huge.' Exclaims Perce as Rachael and I try to suppress out laughter.

'You were ten.' Rachael corrects him, 'and as I remember it the spider was miniscule.'

Merlin, Gwaine and Leon look at each other and all three fall about in hysterics.

'Hahaha, oh I can't breathe, someone stop it, hahaha, Mr I'm a big strong warrior indeed, oh my sides.' Guffaws Gwaine, he looks as if he might actually die from laughing and Leon and Merlin aren't much better.

'That,' says Arthur sitting up, 'Is the best thing I have ever heard.'

* * *

**Soo what did you think? incidently i don't mean to offend any Percival lovers out there he is awesme i just thought that it would be funny :P Remember to tell me what you think in the box down the page a tad :P**


	10. Magic

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while, hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Chapter ten – Magic (Rachael)**

'Arthur!' everyone cries out in delight. Merlin attempts to check if he is alright but Arthur waves him away impatiently.

'I'm fine Merlin, stop fussing. More importantly _please _tell me I had a bad dream and my lovely half-sister did not just kick us out of Camelot.'

'You had a bad dream' Gwaine reassures him, 'None of it was real.'

'Really?' asks Arthur hopefully.

'No but feel free to keep thinking that if it makes you feel better.'

'Great.' He says, sarcasm thick in his voice, 'And where's…' he catches sight of his unconscious wife lying beside him. 'Guinevere!'

As if hearing her name she stirs and her eyes open. Looking around at Merlin I see his eyes just fading back to their usual colour, he sees me watching him and winks, smiling at Arthur's ecstatic face.

Gwen sits up slowly, hand on head. She looks round at us all and frowns, 'Where are we? Where's Elyan?'

'Ah' speaks up Leon, 'Gwen, if there was anything we could have done, Morgana took Camelot, I didn't see Elyan anywhere. I'm so sorry Gwen.'

'It's not your fault Leon' she looks distraught.

'Gwen I'm sure he's still alive. We'll rescue him, I promise' pipes up Percival.

'Not that I'm not all for rescuing Elyan and getting Camelot back but just how were you planning to do that?' asks Arthur, 'Morgana has an army of thousands and she has magic on her side, we are six fighters, a queen and Merlin.'

'Isn't it obvious?' drawls Sarah. 'The only way to fight magic is with magic. We don't need an army, we just need more power than her.'

'Magic is evil. It is the sole reason both my parents are dead. And anyway, even if we were to fight her with magic Morgana is the last high priestess, there _is_ no one more powerful.'

'Magic is not evil' replies Sarah, glaring at the king. 'Magic is simply a weapon.'

'Magic corrupts any who are touched by it. That is the lesson my father taught me.' Arthur shouts back.

'Is a sword evil? Is a crossbow? They are used by many to kill innocent people. Does that make them evil?' Sarah is shouting too now.

This puzzles Arthur, 'Of course a sword or a crossbow is not evil, it's the person who kills the innocents who is evil.'

'Exactly! Magic is a weapon. A powerful weapon that only a few may wield but a weapon all the same. The people with magic who are evil are the only ones you would have known to have magic. The good ones hide their powers because they know if they show them they will be killed!'

'What would you know about it? You know nothing of magic. NOTHING!'

Sarah chuckles and I groan quietly, I know that look. Whenever she looks like that she is about to do something drastic. Something that we will look back on as either genius or moronic.

'You know what Sire, your right. What would _I_ know of magic? Nothing, nothing at all.' Sarcasm drips from every word and I see her start to unwind the bandage from her wrist.

'Uh oh' murmurs Percival at my side mirroring my thoughts. We both know what's under there.

As the bandage falls away from her wrist for the first time in what seems like years she raises her hands to her mouth and I just make out her whisper of 'Forbærne'.

She turns back to Arthur, left hand held by her face, palm on fire, druid tattoo shown clearly on her wrist, eyes just fading back to their chestnut brown. 'No Arthur, I know absolutely nothing of magic.'

Several things happen at once, Leon falls backwards off his log, Gwen gasps and Arthur draws his sword.

In an instant I find myself facing Arthur's sword, between Sarah and Arthur, Percival at my side. Arthur does not take his eyes off Sarah for a second but he speaks to Percival.

'What are you doing Percival? She has magic, get out of the way.'

'I know Arthur. She's my sister.'

'What?' demands Arthur, clearly flabbergasted. Though his sword drops a little his eyes still do not leave Sarah's face.

'She's my sister. I thought she died in the flames with the rest of my family but her and Rachael survived. I can vouch for them both Arthur, they would never harm anyone I cared about.'

He finally looks away from Sarah and at Percival.

'Oh and Arthur? There's something else you should know' adds on Percival. 'Magic runs in the family, I have it too.'

* * *

**REVEAL! Did you like it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but tell me what you thought in the mean time :D**


	11. Reveal

**I had a day off today due to snow so here is the next chapter. :D Thank you so much to everyone who reveiwed, it means alot even if i do feel a tiny bit pressurised to make Arthurs reaction good :P Anyway as a side note this chapter is called Reveal so i know what you're all thinking is going to happen in it but im afraid to say that is exactly what happens in this chapter :D Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter eleven – Reveal (Rachael)**

'You have WHAT?' Arthur explodes.

'I have magic, but you have to believe me I never betrayed you.' Percival talks quickly, like he's finally saying something he's wanted to say for years. 'I haven't used my magic since the day I met Lancelot. I never broke the law, I swear. Well, until today but that was just to save Sarah who incidentally had thrown herself over you to stop someone plunging a sword through your heart. Please Arthur, you're like a brother to me, you know I will always be on your side. I would never do anything to harm any of you.'

'And you?' he turns to me, 'You have magic too?'

As an answer I pull the collar of my now ripped and dirty dress and the protective leathers under it aside to reveal my own tattoo that marks me as a druid.

Arthur shakes his head, 'You all have magic, I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone associated with magic.'

Merlin laughs out, 'You REALLY have no idea.' Arthur starts to open his mouth to speak, not looking at Merlin but he doesn't even get started before Merlin cuts him off, 'Shut up Arthur.'

Arthur opens and closes his mouth but no sound comes out.

'I know you don't believe everyone with magic is evil Arthur, and they're not. Do you know how many times you would have died if it weren't for magic? Have you ever heard the legends the druids tell? They speak of the once and future king, the king who will unite Albion and bring times of peace to those with magic. You are the once and future king Arthur, and you _will_ defeat Morgana, win back Camelot, and unite Albion.' Arthur tries to say something but Merlin doesn't stop speaking. 'You won't do it alone though. You will need help, of your knights, of your queen and especially of Emrys.'

Merlin pauses to breath and Arthur jumps at the chance to speak, 'For the love of Camelot Merlin what are you on about? How is this helpful and how would _you_ know about the legends of the druids?'

'How is this helpful? To get your kingdom back you are going to need to defeat Morgana, and there is only one man that can do that. No Arthur not you.' he says seeing Arthurs face. 'Emrys. He's a sorcerer. Well, a warlock really for he was born with his magic, he didn't learn it. This man, according to the druids, is the most powerful sorcerer ever to be born; he is destined to protect you, to help you become the king you need to become but mostly, to be Morganas doom. He is the only one who can end this war, you need to get over your aversion to magic Arthur, you _are_ going to need its help.'

'Merlin, magic is the sole reason that my parents are dead. You want me to just 'get over' it?'

'No Arthur, I want you to realise that it was Morgana who killed your father, and that your mother died because your father was desperate for a son.'

'What? Dragoon killed my father and what does my father wanting a son have to do with my mother's death?'

'You remember when Morgause showed you your mother? And she told you about her death and I told you it was all lies?'

'You don't mean? Merlin tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying.'

'I'm sorry Arthur, and Dragoon was trying to save your father but Agravaine had put an enchanted necklace around his neck that reversed any healing magic and increased its strength tenfold.'

'Dragoon still tried to enchant me before, Gwen almost died because of it. _Why are you shaking your head_?'

'You know your feelings for Gwen were real, they always have been. Morgana was framing Gwen, trying to get her killed so she couldn't take 'her' place on the thrown.'

'So then why did I find Dragoon in my rooms?'

'He was getting captured on purpose Arthur. So that Uther would have to let Gwen go.'

'Why would he risk his lift to save Gwen?' Arthur sounds confused now.

'Because if your father killed Gwen you could never become the once and future king. It would destroy you. Dragoon_ is_ Emrys Arthur.'

'So let me get this straight, my father is responsible for my mother's death and the man I thought killed my father was actually trying to save his as he saved Gwen and he is the most powerful sorcerer ever to live. Oh and we need to find him and hope that he will help us defeat Morgana?'

'Pretty much but you don't need to find him and he will help.'

'What? And seriously Merlin how do you know all this?'

'I know because Emrys is the name the druids call him, Dragoon is the name he made up to go with his disguise but his real name, his real name Arthur, is Merlin.'

'_You_? You are the most powerful sorcerer ever to live? Right, you know I actually thought you were serious for a minute Merlin.'

'Do you remember what Dragoon yelled at you for the first time you met him?' Arthur shakes his head. 'The way you treat your servants. You always said I he looked familiar Arthur. Can you really not see it? You know Arthur I have battled griffins, witches, bandits, trolls, goblins, manticores even the great dragon all the time using magic and all the time knowing that if you found out you would chop off my head.'

'Right, so you have magic, you have magic, _you_ have magic, you are the most powerful sorcerer ever to live' he looks from me over Sarah and Percival and back to Merlin, 'anyone else got any secrets they want to share?'

To my surprise Gwaine raises his hand, 'While we're all sharing secrets I'm a nobleman and it was me that destroyed Gwen's favourite vase.'

'What?' Arthur doesn't look like he can take much more.

'Well, see Percival bet that I couldn't…'

'Not the vase, Gwaine, the whole 'I'm a nobleman' thing.' Percival tells him.

'Oh right, my father was a knight in Caerleon's army, he died before I was born and the king turned my mother away leaving her penniless. Why did you think I hated nobles so much?'

'Okay, I need to go. Leon take first watch, everyone go to sleep. I'll be back soon.' And with that he walked off into the woods until he was out of sight. Gwen gets up and follows him with a small smile at all of us.

'Well that was dramatic' says Sarah sitting down.

'You can say that again' replies Merlin, also sitting down. 'You know I've wanted to tell him since the day I met him. Wasn't the reaction I'd hoped for but certainly better than some reactions I thought of.'

'Go to sleep everyone. We'll talk about this in the morning.' Leon orders us and I do as he says and as amazed that Sarah is following orders too.

* * *

**Soo? What did you think? Was that good enough for you? Please reveiw :D **


	12. Night

**I am so sorry it has been ages since i last updated. I was in disneyland :D Which was amazing i didn't want to leave but anyway here is the next chapter which centers around the relashonship of Sarah and Gwaine. The next chapter will be up much sooner (hopefully) anyway enyoy and review :D **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Night (Sarah)**

I wake several hours later from a dream where I was flying on the back of an ink black dragon, we were flying fast, chasing or being chased though I cannot remember which, maybe both.

It is still dark when I open my eyes, the only light coming from the gently burning fire. I look around and see that Gwaine has taken over Leon's watch. He sits against a tree, staring into the flames.

I stand and walk over to him, he turns as I approach.

'So you're a nobleman' I say quietly.

'And you're a witch' he replies. It is not a question.

'I prefer sorceress. 'Witch' makes me sound like an old hag.'

He chuckles, 'Well you're not old and you're definitely not a hag, so sorceress it is.'

'Does it bother you? Me having magic?'

He pats the ground beside him and I sit, awaiting his answer.

'Before I saved Merlin and Arthur from getting beaten up in a tavern I travelled a great deal. Never staying in the same place for long, moving through the kingdoms. All of the kingdoms, not just those where magic is forbidden. I met many people on my travels and some of those I met had magic. A lot of those with magic used their powers for evil, to steal and trick. Their magic brought them power and that power corrupted them. But even more of those with magic were hard-working peasants, they used their powers solely to help people stay alive. There was nothing evil about them. Magic brings power and power can corrupt, but it is the power, not the magic that does the corrupting and in the right people magic can be a force for good. I always knew magic was not evil, I do as Arthur commands but if it was up to me there would not be a ban on magic. Not that Arthur would ever listen to me if I told him that. I understand why you didn't say anything, believe me, I think your head looks much better attached to your body too.' He smiles at me and pulls me into his side. I breathe out in relief. I have started to like Gwaine a lot, even if I had just met him. He is so easy going, as if nothing could ever faze him and I am insanely happy that he doesn't mind my powers.

'I do have one question though.' He says and I look up at him.

'What?' I ask cautiously.

'That guy you were friends with, Matthew or whatever his name is, were you two…' he trails off.

'Michael? What, were we together?' I chuckle, 'No, Michael was just like every other boy our age, they saw Rachael and me together and their eyes glued straight to Rachael, even if she never showed any interest in anyone but Perce. No Michael was just as besotted as everyone else. Rachael was always the pretty one, the dainty one. The one that looks like she needs protecting, I mean Rachael could kick any of their asses but she doesn't look like it. Me on the other hand, well I look like I can take care of myself. Apparently guys don't like that.'

'I do. I could never be bothered with the girls that are obsessed with pretty dresses and hair-dos and ribbons. They bore me to death. You are strong and fierce and beautiful and you drink almost as much as me and you fight better than any knight. To me, you are perfect.'

'Even with my powers?' I ask, hoping not to spoil the mood.

'Even with your powers' he smiles down at me and I am struck by how beautiful his smile is, his whole face lights up, right down to his russet brown eyes surrounded by waves of unruly dark brown hair.

I realise I am staring at him and struggle to find something to say. 'So you're not mad at Perce or Merlin?'

'Oh no, see the difference is they lied. Merlin was my first proper friend I ever had, I even told him about my father, and Percival is like a brother to me. Those two are my best friends, they should have trusted me enough not to tell Arthur. I wouldn't be looking forwards to the morning if I were them.'

'Don't be too harsh on them, they probably didn't want to put you in a position where you had to either lie to your king or betray your friends. And I'm pretty sure they like their heads on their bodies as well.' Gwaine snorts, 'Though getting his head chopped off might make Perce shut up.' I add as an afterthought.

'What do you mean shut up? Percival's even quieter than Elyan. The only time he says anything is when he's drunk.'

I look at him sceptically, 'I don't know what Percival you're talking about but it can't be the same one as my brother. Trust me, I used to have to bind his mouth shut while he was sleeping to get a word in edgeways.'

Gwaine smiles his beautiful smile and says 'Well that's definitely changed, remind me to ask him about that in the morning. Two seconds, fire's going out. I'll put more wood on it.'

He starts to get up but I stop him, 'Let me.' I turn my head towards the log pile that Merlin collected earlier, there is a flash of gold in my eyes and a log lifts from the pile and floats over to the fire and lands in the dying flames.

I look at Gwaine, hoping this show of magic hasn't changed his mind about me but all he says is 'Well that's useful.'

I grin, so happy at his acceptance of my powers that I decide to show him more. 'Watch this' I whisper to him as I lie against the fire warmed chainmail covering his muscular chest with my head tuned towards the flames.

As my eyes flash the tendrils of light begin to dance, the fire rises higher and sinks lower and changes colour from its pale orange to blood red, deep purple to cool blue, moss green to sundrop yellow. As Gwaine watches the fire, enthralled by its magical beauty, I close my eyes, blissfully happy as the firelight glows behind the lids of my eyes and I fall asleep on the chest of my knight who thinks I am perfect, magic and all, ready for what promises to be an exciting day.

* * *

**There you go sorry again about the wait and i'll try to be quicker in future. Thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep it coming :D**


	13. Morning

**Chapter Thirteen, yada da da da thanks for reviewing ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen – Morning (Sarah)**

'Get up.' comes the commanding voice of the king as he kicks sand over the softly glowing embers of the fire. 'I've made my decision.'

I open my eyes, my bones are stiff from lying on the ground all night and my face feels puckered from Gwaine's chainmail.

'What decision?' asks Gwaine's sleepy voice from beside me.

'The decision about whether or not I can trust them now that I know the truth about their magic.' states Arthur.

'Oh right, _that_ decision.'

As yesterday's events come back to me I smile. Maybe we are in the middle of some strange woods, kicked out of the city with death being the most likely outcome of today but I found my brother after years of searching on the same day I found Gwaine. I glance at him now and see that he is watching me, grinning.

My bliss is interrupted by Merlin asking a question which I resent slightly, not that it's not an important question. 'So what did you decide?' he says nervously.

'I have listened to what you said last night, I have talked it over with Guinevere, I have slept on it and I have decided that you both lied to me, especially you Merlin, you betrayed my trust, you went behind my back, you endangered those I care about. One thing my father once said keeps coming back to me. He said 'Can you ever _really_ trust a man who lied to you?'.'

Merlin flinches on very word not looking at Arthur.

'You know what the man he was talking about went on to do?' Merlin shakes his head, still not looking up.

'He went on to become the bravest and most loyal knight I have ever met, he gave his life for us all, Lancelot lied but he meant no more harm than you did.'

Merlin looks up at last, disbelief on his face. 'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying you are a complete and utter dollophead, but good servants are hard to come by. I understand that you couldn't tell me, you Merlin, and I can_not_ believe I am saying this, are my best friend, and I trust you. Both of you.' he adds with a look at Percival.

Arthur and Merlin do the strange half-hug thing men do, and Arthur punches Percival on the shoulder (why men punch each other as a sign of friendship I will never understand).

'As for you two,' Arthur turns to me and Rachael, 'you never actually lied to me. I already owe you my life as well as the lives of my knights. You have proven yourselves to be true friends of Camelot and as worthy of a knighthood as any of my men.'

The smile that has been on my face since I went to sleep stretches further around my face as Gwaine slaps my back. 'Excellent!' he says. 'We're all friends again. This calls for a celebration. If only we had some ale.' He breaks off at the look on Arthur's face, 'What?'

'You owe Gwen a new vase.'

I laugh along with the others, 'Fair enough,' says Gwaine amid his own chuckles, 'But shouldn't we try to get the kingdom back before we worry about re-decorating?'

'So how _are_ we getting the kingdom back?' asks Leon.

Arthur picks up a stick and starts to draw a crude sketch of Camelot in the dirt. 'There are siege tunnels here,' he draws them in, 'we can sneak into them. They come out in a few different places, one of the exits is in the dungeons. We break out the other knights and continue along this passage that leads right outside the throne room. We attack Morgana while she has minimal guards. We kill her and take our city back.' Arthur looks up to see everyone watching him, impressed. Well, everyone apart from Merlin.

'It won't work.' He says, making Arthur look annoyed.

'Why not?' he asks through gritted teeth.

'It would work against anyone else, but Morgana grew up there, she knows the castle as well as you do. And she knows you. She will expect you to do that very thing. The siege tunnels will be guarded, the prisoners well-guarded if they're even in the dungeons and Morgana will be waiting for you. Also killing her won't be as easy as you think. As a high priestess she cannot be killed by a mortal weapon.'

'How are we supposed to find an immortal weapon?' asks Gwen.

Merlin pauses, 'Arthur, will you hand me your sword?'

Arthur frowns but does what he's told. Merlin takes the sword from his friend and I feel a sort of aurora of power coming from it.

Merlin examines the sword then holds it up for all to see, 'Excalibur. This is no mortal sword Arthur, it has quite a story behind it, I'll have to tell you someday but what you need to know is that this is the finest sword Gwen and Elyan's father ever made, and that it was forged in a dragons breath.'

'Dragons? There's a dragon in this story too? But dragons are extinct. I killed the great dragon myself.' Arthur sounds like he's begging.

'Not quite.' Says Merlin sheepishly. 'See the great dragon isn't actually dead. And anyway this was forged long before I let him out.'

'YOU let him out!' Arthur thunders.

'Long story, didn't know he was planning to attack Camelot, but I was also the one that made him stop attacking Camelot. No one but a dragon lord could have stopped him.'

'_What?_'

'Oh, did I not mention? I'm also the last dragonlord.'

'You're a dragonlord? So while we were searching all over for Balinor you were right there with the power to save Camelot!'

'No. Of course not. I didn't get my powers until Balinor died. The power of the dragonlords will only pass from father to son when the father dies.'

'Wait, he was your father?'

Merlin nods sadly, 'I never knew him. Gaius only told me who he was when we were leaving. I was planning to take him home to my mother after we were finished, but he died saving me.'

'Was I nice to you? After he died?'

'Not really, you said no man was worth my tears and to go tidy your room and polish your armour. But then I _was_ calling you fat at the time, or was that when Freya died?'

'Freya?'

'A druid girl. The only girl I ever loved, we were planning to run away together but she died. I'm sure you remember her, you were the one who killed her after all.'

'I killed… but… Merlin I am _so so_ sorry. I had no idea… if I had known…'

'Don't worry about it Arthur, you were only protecting your people. She was cursed to kill forever, you had to do something.'

'Right, not to change the subject or anything but how _are_ we going to get Camelot back?' I ask. I notice Rachael smirking, she always said my tact was unprecedented.

'You're the all-powerful sorcerer Merlin, you got any ideas?' asks Arthur, turning to face the young warlock, still looking ashamed of himself.

'We do the last thing Morgana would ever expect.' answers Merlin, 'We go in through the front door.'

* * *

**So Merlin told Arthur, now they must go fight Morgana. :D Always a happy thought. Please Review and incidently the next chapter may have them dressing as women, maybe, if you tell me you would like it i'll put it in :D Next chapter will be up sometime**


	14. Dresses

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long ive been swamped with school and exams and it's actually been sunny for once :O Anyway i'll try to be quicker next time but you know reveiws will make me faster (hinthint) :D Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen – Dresses (Rachael) **

'Are you sure this is going to work?'

'Sure.' Replies Merlin shiftily.

'Then why don't I believe you?' replies Arthur though he doesn't sound annoyed, he probably finds the risk exciting.

'It's a simple plan, I use my magic to confuse the guards and we sneak through in the disguises Sarah will find for us.' Explains Merlin for the umpteenth time as a dressmakers cart trundles past our view of the gates to Camelot. 'Of course if Morgana was using guards like yours then we wouldn't need magic or disguises to get in.'

'There is nothing wrong with my guards.' Refutes Arthur but Merlin only smiles and replies

'Have you _tried_ getting past them recently?'

'Okay, fair point.' Concedes Arthur, still watching the gates. Unfortunately Merlin's right, the guards _do_ seem much more alert than the ones I noticed before.

'I'm still not convinced this is going to work.' Calls over Gwaine quietly. Merlin and Arthur retreat from their watch post back into the shadows next to us and look at him.

'Have you got a better idea?' asks Merlin pointedly.

'Than walking in the front gates of a city where every guard is looking for us and hoping we aren't recognised and trying to assassinate the queen who is also a high priestess? _Every_ plan is better than that one.'

'Sarah will bring disguises. She's good at finding stuff like that.' I assure them all.

'She is, _never_ try to hide something from that girl, honestly the amount of times she found her presents before I gave them to her.' Percival shakes his head in wonder. 'I think she sniffs stuff out, like a dog but much smarter.' He sits next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders comfortably.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gwaine staring at Percival, shaking his head in the same way Percival himself had only just done. I nudge Percival and nod in Gwaine's direction.

Percival raises his eyebrows in a true Gaius style, 'What?'

'When did you get so chatty? You're the quietest person I know but you've been talking non-stop all day. Sarah says she used to have to bind your mouth shut while you slept.'

I laugh along with Percival, 'You have no idea how many times I've woken up to a cloth tied over my mouth. And I could never get her knots undone, took me hours.'

'So what changed?'

'If I had been a chatty person you would have asked me more about my past and that wasn't a subject I much wanted to discuss, not with everyone I cared about dead.'

'Well who among us has a happy story?' askes Gwen. 'My parents are dead, my brother could be heading the same way as we speak, Arthur's parents are dead, as are Gwaine's. Your whole families are gone, actually I think only Merlin and Leon have parents left.'

We sit in silence for a moment, thinking about what Gwen said. My whole family perished in the fire but at least I still have Percival and Sarah who are as good as any family. I snuggle closer to Percival's side as I think this and I think Gwaine must have noticed for he breaks the silence in a way only Gwaine ever would.

'So what's the deal with you two anyway?'

_'Gwaine!'_ Gwen scolds him but he doesn't seem at all bothered.

'Oh come on, like you weren't all wondering the same thing.' Unfortunately no one argues with this statement and Gwaine laughs, 'Thought so, so are you going to tell us?' he turns his attention back to the two of us.

'Emm…' I stall for time, Percival and I have never told anyone the depth of our relationship, we never even told Sarah which is why I am extremely surprised when her voice comes from the trees,

'Oh they're engaged.'

As she steps from the shadows, brown sack over her shoulder, into the mini clearing I found for us I splutter, trying to remember how to talk, 'What… I mean, how… wait, who told you?' I finally manage to get out. Beside me Percival doesn't seem in much better shape.

We got engaged right before he left, he promised that if I waited for him he would return and marry me but we also said we would wait to tell everyone. Even if I believed Percival would have told her he wouldn't have had the chance to, not since we found him again.

'No one _told_ me. I was there. I was going for a walk and saw you two talking, I was planning to jump out at you but then I heard what you were saying and thought better of it.' She shrugs.

'You… you eavesdropped on… SARAH!' I can't believe she was there, that she would do that.

'Sheesh relax, I didn't mean to. You should have found somewhere more private to talk. Anyway wouldn't you rather I'm not mad at you for lying to me for years. You should have told me.'

I don't know what to say, I am glad she's not mad at me, I'd wanted to tell her since it happened but we agreed not to. 'Alright I forgive you. Did you get the disguises?'

'You doubt me? Of course I got them.' She puts the sack down, pulls out a bundle of deep purple material and chucks it at Gwaine with a slight smile of anticipation.

'Eh, Sarah?' asks Gwaine.

'Yes?' she says and she is definitely trying not to smile now.

'I think this might have been meant for someone else.'

'Why's that Gwaine?'

'Well for one thing it's not really my colour, for another _it's a dress!_' he holds up the material so we can all see it is a very beautiful dress. It must have been very expensive; well I'm sure it would have been if Sarah had paid for it which I doubt.

'Actually I think purple will suit you.' She says innocently.

_'Sarah!'_

'Oh come on, every guard in Camelot will be looking for knights, male knights. Not a group of woman coming to Camelot to go to the market.'

'You seriously want me to wear this?' The look on Gwaine's face is priceless and sure enough the other knights and Merlin all burst out laughing.

'Yes. And I don't know what you lot are laughing about.' Sarah turns to them. 'You don't think Gwaine's the only one who's going to be wearing a dress do you?'

That sobers them up, it's mine and Gwen's turn to laugh at the tough knights of Camelot each looking at Sarah, horrified.

The three of us, Sarah, Gwen and myself, all turn our backs while the men change with a lot of loud words that would have shocked most woman but just makes me laugh.

When we turn back around we are greeted by an unusual yet entertaining sight.

Arthur Pendragon, king and first knight of Camelot, stands before us in a bright red flowing dress, a look of disgust on his face. Next to him stands Gwaine, his dress is a darker purple than mine but the colour does suit him as Sarah said it would. Leon stands next in line wearing a pretty pale blue dress, for some reason the look on his face seams to say 'Not again'. Then there's Merlin, most powerful warlock ever to live, wearing a dark blue ball gown but best of all is my fiancée. He wears a sunshine yellow gown that is far too small for him, the expression on his face is clear and pointed at Rachael, 'I _will_ have revenge for this'.

I look between the five men then, almost simultaneously Gwen, Sarah and I break out in hysterics. I can honestly say that as long as I live I doubt I will ever laugh harder. When the three of us can breathe again Sarah speaks, 'Come on ladies. It will be easy to kill Morgana while she's incapacitated by laughter.

* * *

**There you go :D Did you like it? I would just like to say a big thanks to all my regular reveiwers especially Charles-burg Daybreak96 and AnotherMerlinFan who were the only ones who reveiwed my last chapter and have reveiwed so many times. I really appreciate it :D So Please reveiw everyone Reveiws make me faster! **


	15. Children

**SOOOO sorry for the wait, you probably didn't notice but hey :D anyway it's a bit short but we're approaching the end of the story so REVEIW :P (also if you don'd understand whats happening just say) **

* * *

**Chapter fifteen – Children (Sarah)**

'Duck' I order Gwaine, pushing him unceremoniously into a doorway as one of Morgana's men passes us. He looks at Gwaine confusedly for a moment but thanks to a word muttered under my breath thinks nothing of it.

We split up into pairs when we got through the gates of Camelot, one person with magic, one without, Merlin of course with Arthur, Me with Gwaine, Perce with Leon and Rachael with Gwen. Each pair has a specific job; Arthur and Merlin are going after Morgana, Perce and Leon are to break the other knights out or the dungeons, Gwen and Rachael are raiding the armoury but Gwaine and I get the best job, distracting the guards to make it easier for the others. We have a plan that should be both useful and rather fun for us. **(I'm going to leave what their plan is up to your imaginations, just imagine the most entertaining thing Gwaine in a dress could do) **

I was expecting the courtyard to be quieter than usual but what we found as we neared it was quite different. Crowds surrounded the edges, penned in to stop them coming too close to the line of men in the centre of the space.

There were around ten of the men, each wearing chainmail and the red cloaks of Camelot, although they were a bit dirty, and each with a crossbow aimed at their hearts. In the centre of the line of Arthur's knights was a familiar face - Elyan.

As I recognise him he calls out 'Kill us then, Morgana, you will not stop Arthur. He will come for you, he _will_ avenge us, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop him.'

Following his gaze I see a dark haired woman standing on the balcony, she would be beautiful if it were not for the aura of dark, twisted magic I feel from her. The golden crown upon her head glints in the sunlight as she calls back down to Elyan, 'Arthur fled! He abandoned you at the first hint of danger, your precious king is _nothing_ compared to me. Swear your allegiance to me and you need never serve such a fool and a coward again.'

'You know we would rather die than serve you Morgana, Arthur would not flee, he is the once and future king, he _will_ be back.'

'Noble knight, I would expect nothing less. I admire your courage, Elyan, I do. I know there is nothing I can do to you to make you pledge yourselves to me.' She smirks and waves her hand. Four men walk on in a line from the shadows; each man wears black and holds a knife to a young child's throat.

The children are maybe four years old, three girls and one boy. All are shaking with fear and crying quietly.

'You would kill children?' the disgust in Elyan's voice is unmistakable.

'No no, my dear knight, _you_ would. If you don't swear yourselves to me you sign their death warrants.'

From the crowds of onlookers comes a scream, a woman's scream, a mother's scream. It is a sound like no other, a sound of terror, a sound I know only too well. My mother screamed at me like that, asking me to save my brother.

When the child hears his mother's voice he stops crying, the boy looks up expectantly, waiting for his mother to save him just as William waited for me to save him.

It's that that does it, the child stopping crying. Children's tears sucked up into a man's war. No child should cry, no one should have to watch their brother burn to death in their dead mother's arms.

I don't know what I plan to do, I move from instinct rather than thought, moving from shadow to shadow until I am in line with the men and the children.

The men - if you can call them that for what man holds a child's life as blackmail - have their knives in their right hands, the children stand in front of them. I am at the end of the line, on the far right. I raise my arm and words begin to pour from my lips, words I didn't know I knew until now, words of power and danger and precision. I open my eyes as I utter the last syllable, the power from my own body, my own soul, leaves me, blasting from my outstretched arm, pushing everything away from the point where I stand, including me.

I fly backwards through the air, landing heavily. There is something warm and sticky oozing from the back of my head, I hurt in a million different places but it is the sudden lack of energy that takes me by surprize, never before have I tried a spell so powerful… and I don't even know if it worked.

I hear is Gwaine's voice calling my name, and that's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

**There you go, again sorry for the wait and feel free to tell me what you were imagining their plans to be :D REVEIW PLEASE (pretty please?) **

**oh also on the subject of the knights and Merlin getting revenge on Sarah for the dresses if anyone has any ideas I would be grateful :D I have one idea but it could be better so let me know :D**


	16. The End

**The last chapter :O oh well :P Sorry for the wait, i've been swamped but as i said reveiws make me faster and I only got 2 for the last chapter :'( anyway on with the story :D**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen – The End (Gwaine)**

I followed Sarah as she left my side, she was watching the children, not responding as I spoke her name quietly. I watched in awe, and in horror, as she blasted both the Morgana's men and herself backwards. I couldn't stop myself screaming her name as she fell, not caring is I gave myself away. Blank terror set upon me, not because of what Percival would say - in truth I never thought of Percival once – but because I didn't want to lose this girl, this brave, strong fighter who drinks almost as much as me, this girl who slid down the embankment and straight into my heart, chopping down my enemies as she went.

She told me that once everyone thought Rachael was the pretty one but, to me, Sarah shone brighter than a star, when I was with her I didn't need any light to see my way, none other than her. She was fire herself. Her very blood seemed to glow, blood that was spilling from her head far too fast.

I dashed to her side, trying not to trip over the hem of this infernal garment, and pulled her onto my lap. My hand felt around her head until I found the wound and applied pressure as was all I knew how to do. I cursed myself silently for skiving Gaius' last first aid lecture.

I felt around her neck, desperate to find a pulse, the pulse I found was weak, beating slowly, but it was there.

She was still bleeding too heavily, I was no physician, I needed –_she_ needed – Gaius or Merlin or anyone with magic who knew a healing spell.

And then there she was, Rachael, arms full of weapons that she thrust at me, eyes only for her bleeding friend. Behind her Gwen looked on, worry in her eyes. Rachael was leaning over Sarah, muttering words under her breath as she worked. The blood coming from Sarah seemed to flow from her head slower and slower until it stopped all together, and somehow, it began to flow the opposite way, _into_ Sarah's head instead of out. As the blood around me disappeared Sarah opened her eyes and I let out a breath of relief. I shook my head in wonder_, I met this girl yesterday, when had I become so attached?_

Sarah sat up, ignoring our protests, and looked around, 'The children?'

'Safe' I replied, happy to have some good news for her, her spell had demolished half the castle – including the balcony Morgana had stood on – but somehow her spell had deflected any and all rubble away from the four children. The onlookers didn't seem to be so lucky, and I didn't believe for a second that Morgana was dead, but at that moment, I couldn't care less.

As the dust settled around us I helped Sarah to her feet, she leaned heavily on me and exchanged words with Rachael that I didn't catch. I turned my head to look for my fellow knights, wondering if Elyan was okay, just in time to see a figure rise from the rubble or the castle. The grey stone dust in her hair made her seem old, and she held her arm cradled to her chest, but I had no doubt about who it was. Only one person can show that much hatred. Morgana raised her arm towards us, muttering a spell and before I even had time to react she flew through the air towards us, and landed on the ground in a heap.

Behind her I could just make out four figures: Merlin, arm still outstretched, Arthur, Excalibur hanging at his side, and behind them Percival and Leon, their dresses ripped and dirty.

From the side of the ruins of the collapsed castle another figure rose, this one just as easily recognizable as Morgana had been but this one did not fill me with dread. Elyan stood, rubbing his head and spoke groggily, 'Why are you all wearing dresses?'

I allow a smile to break across my face, 'Long story, mate.'

* * *

**I have decided that I am going to do an epilogue, hope you liked this chapter and please review it means alot :D **


	17. Epilogue

**Here it is, the very last installment. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen – Epilogue (Rachael)**

I can sense Sarah grumbling, to her credit she is _trying _to keep it hidden from me but after all these years our minds are so attuned to each other it's extremely difficult to keep things to ourselves.

I can't say I blame her for moody today, not only has she been forced to wear a very girly pale pink dress (which suits immensely her but that she absolutely loathes) and stand very close to the centre of attention (at least I know she won't be jealous of me today, not that she ever is) but she has been banned from wearing her protective leathers or carrying any weapons, even her daggers which she _always_ carries. I know how exposed and vulnerable she feels, with no way to protect herself other than her speed, her hands and her cunning. I am actually rather surprised she hasn't been complaining a lot more.

It has been two weeks since we took back Camelot. In that time a lot has happened: the collapsed part of the castle has been cleared up and rebuilding has started; the ban on magic has been lifted provisionally; Merlin has been appointed adviser to the king, though he still acts as his manservant; Morgana has been tried whilst unconscious, thanks to a potion from Gaius, and it was decreed to be too dangerous to let her regain consciousness – she was executed the next day; and preparations for today had been put in place.

By Camelot standards two weeks to prepare for a wedding is an extremely long time-normally it takes a day or two at the most-but with everything else going on there was no time to worry about flowers or cakes. And anyway I was glad of some time to spend with Percival, catching up before we were bound together by marriage.

Music starts up behind the doors in front of me and I take a deep breath, glancing behind me I just have time to see Sarah give me an encouraging smile before the doors are swung wide. Carefully, I take a step forwards, making sure I don't trip and fall flat on my face. Behind me Sarah is being careful not to stand on the hem of the most beautiful and expensive gown I have ever seen, let alone wear. When Gwen brought it to me to try on the first time I was scared to breathe too deeply but the seamstresses of Camelot are experts.

Walking slowly down the aisle I let my eyes drift over the crowd, on the left, right at the front, stand Arthur and Gwen, beside them Merlin wears a brand new outfit befitting the king's advisor and nudges Gaius, nodding at me. Gaius smiles at me as I let my eyes move on, from the second row back stand all the nobles of Camelot, important enough to warrant an invitation. I have met very few of them and could name even less. On the right hand side of the hall stand the knights, I know a few more of them, mainly because Percival has spent the last two weeks introducing me to all of them. In the very front row, opposite the king and queen, stand Leon and Elyan who has recovered well from having half a castle dumped on his head but still has a lump sticking from the back of his skull. And then there is Gwaine standing in the spot of the best man, I think he must be the only one in the whole hall not looking at me, his gaze is glued intently to a spot a few feet behind me where I know Sarah walks. Finally, I let my gaze move on from Gwaine and as I see him all of my worries and doubts melt away, it feels like I am seeing him for the first time, like I am six again, watching this ten year old scream at a spider. Watching him stand there in all his finery, looking at me as if I am the only person in the whole world I smile, and start to walk slightly faster.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I collapse into my chair at the top table, Percival – my _husband_ – sits down heavily next to me.

'I think I must have danced with every man in the city' I tell him and he nods in agreement.

The ceremony went without a hitch, as had the feast, and now, after dancing every dance with a new partner, I was ready to collapse.

I looked around the ball room, almost everyone was dancing. Only Gaius and a few other older men and woman sat around the edges of the dance floor.

Gwen danced with her head on Arthur's shoulder, Sarah waltzed with Leon laughing together as they twirled round. Their laughter probably had something to do with the fact that Gwaine was dancing elegantly with Elyan in all seriousness, as if nothing was strange and they had no idea why people were laughing at them.

_At least they're not wearing dresses anymore,_ I think to myself.

Just then the music changed and a breathless Sarah plopped down in the seat next to me. 'Did you see Elyan and Gwaine?' she asks. We nod, smirking. 'You know, I'm actually a little worried he liked that dress _too_ much' she confesses.

Percival grits his teeth at the memory, 'Just you wait, little sister, I'll get my revenge.'

Sarah and I chuckle, Percival has tried many times over the years to get revenge on Sarah for a prank and has yet to pull one off.

Percival ignores our laughter, saying only, 'You'll see' as Gwaine comes over to ask Sarah to dance and she jumps up leaving us alone again.

'_Have_ you got a plan?' I ask my husband.

'Let's just say she's going to have a little trouble kissing Gwaine over the next week or so' he replies cryptically.

'Why?' I ask, curious.

He chuckles, 'Every time she tries she'll get a mild shock. Watch.'

I turn back to the dance floor just in time to see Sarah stretch her neck up to peck Gwaine on the cheek. As her lips make contact with his skin she jumps slightly, looking perturbed. Gwaine, not seeming to notice the problem pressed his lips to her forehead and she noticeably jumped away from him.

'That's cruel' I say, trying (and failing) not to laugh at Sarah's expression.

'I'll remove the spell in a week or so. Oh, and don't tell her what's going on 'till after, alright?'

'Okay, I won't. But you know you're punishing Gwaine as well as Sarah and he had to wear a dress too.'

'Sarah said it herself, Gwaine loved the dress.'

'Or he was just trying to get in her good books' I point out.

Percival shrugs, 'It'll do him good to get some space, he's been following her around like a lost puppy for the last two weeks.'

'She didn't seem to mind, and I think he loves her.'

Percival grinds his teeth, 'Alright, I'll remove the spell in a day or two. I must admit, they have got a _lot_ in common.'

'As in if you put the two of them in the same tavern, the tavern will run out of ale before they go home?'

'Exactly. Come on, I want to dance with my wife.'

A few moments later I am twirling around the ball room with Percival, Sarah and Gwaine dancing nearby, and it occurs to me that I will live in this castle with my husband, surrounded by friends, for the rest of my life. I will raise my children here, never again will I sleep on a different patch of packed earth each night. I smile and lay my head against Percival's considerable shoulder, as scary as the thought is, I cannot imagine anything more wonderful.

_The End_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story, it means so much to me. I would just like to thank Charles-burg for her help with Percival's revenge, and Tholey, who's review made me squeel with happiness. I would also like to thank anyone who has ever reviewed my fic, you kept me writing, especially my regular reviewer 3 Thank you all for sticking with me through my laziness, you mean the world to me, and I hope that my story has brought you laughter :D ~MaxR**


End file.
